Marik's Legion of Villains PART 2
by Digimon Emperor X
Summary: More bumbling mischief and mayhem in Marik's Legion of Villians as new WWE and TNA Superstars and Divas plan revenge on Yugi.


Marik's Legion of Villains PART 2

By: DMEX

_Nothing is mine_

Summary: More bumbling mischief from Marik's Legion of Villains and new WWE and TNA Superstars and Divas plan revenge on Yugi Muto

-Somewhere in Chicago-

Yami Bakura: So it's agreed; after our evil meeting, we'll go to the Krusty Krab for lunch.

Michelle: Who'd eat at a place that's crusty?

Yami Bakura: That's just the name of the damn place for God's sake.

Marik: For once, that Plastic wannabe is correct. Who in the (belch) would go to some place that's burned to a crisp?

Yami Bakura: You're just her because Iima didn't go out with you.

Marik: I don't care! Now for some new villains that are joining us. Wade Barrett!

Wade: Wot the hell are ya tolking about! And why are we in a polluted toilet of a city like Chicago?

Marik: You joined us last night on RAW! We're in Chicago because Kane went insane and decided to put more of a beating on Vickie. I mean the damn walls were covered in blood for (fart) sake and looked like a damn Jerry Springer show with murder!

Maryse: (speaks French)

Yami Bakura: What was that you blonde Brittney Spears wannabe!

Maryse: Don't make me kick your ass!

Robert Rhoode: Would you _**PLEASE**_ shut the (glass breaks) up!

James Storm: Both of you are pathetic!

Marik: Silence you morons!

Edge: What went wrong before we went to 'so-called' destroy Yugi Muto? And it came to me… He was hiding within plain sight!

Chris Jericho: Well nobody asked _**YOU**_ Edge!

Yami Bakura: Why the (gun shot) did you bring Chris Jericho?

Marik: Because of his influences he gave Wade Barrett over on NXT and it was because of him that RAW is at war against the NEXUS.

Bandit Keith: And there hasn't been any Monday Night Wars since Vince (quack) McMahon (silent gun shot) it all up.

Marik: Bandit Keith is right. The last war was on TNA with that Main Event Mafia fiasco going on.

Yami Bakura: And don't tell me you brought that smug giant Matt Morgan!

Marik: No. Someone even better; _**THE MIZ!**_

Miz: That's right. Because I'm _**THE MIZ… …AND I'M-**_

Yami Bakura: A jackass!

Miz: Who the hell do you think you are?

Yami Bakura: Someone that didn't get his ass kicked by the Big Show, didn't run their (EFF!) mouth off to Bret Hart _**AND**_ didn't got put in a Sharpshooter.

Miz: That was one time! And Show sucker punched me for who knows what reason!

Velvet Skye: _**WHY WEREN'T WE INVITED?**_

Marik: Who let them in!

Robert Rhoode: Wasn't Earl Hebner on Security?

Marik: Damned Earl Hebner! You can't give him something so easy, a toddler could do the damned thing!

Madison Rayne: We asked you a damn question!

Yami Bakura: Because this is a Legion of Villains, not a (gun shot) high school clique!

Lacey von Erlic: Can I keep him?

Madison Rayne: Which one?

Lacey von Erlic: This snow white boy.

Yami Bakura: Touch me and die!

Marik: Silence! We need a plan to destroy Yugi Muto!

Chris Jericho: I say we use a car bomb and put it up his ass and watch him explode!

Marik: Damn! That's demented, we're not going to kill him, because the FCC and 4Kids would censor it.

Layla: Give him a bad hair cut?

Marik: What the hell is this, _Mean Girls_?

Maryse: (speaks French)

Marik: Well nobody (fart) asked you. And did you wash or take a bath?

_Maryse blushes in embarrassment, pissed off, smacks Marik and walks away._

Yami Bakura: Finally, that stench was starting to get to me.

Marik: Then why didn't say anything?

Yami Bakura: Because I didn't want to get beat up by her boyfriend. Like what happened to John (quack) Morrison.

Marik: John Morrison got off easy! Now does anyone besides the Mean Girls have a better plan?

Edge: Why don't we just kick his ass, all of us?

Marik: So all in favor?

Everyone: _**AYE!**_

-Myrtle Beach-

Madison Rayne: What makes you think Yugi is in Myrtle Beach?

Marik: Because of Joey Wheeler's poorly drawn plans that Lacey was able to seduce out of him.

_Shows her. It just says "Yugi and us" with and arrow pointing at Myrtle Beach_

Yami Bakura: That's Wheeler's writing. And it's worse than Chowder's.

Marik: How do you know of this Chowder?

Yami Bakura: Because that damn squirrel-bobcat-raccoon thing made me play Chef with him. He's brainless retard, worse than Peter Griffin!

Marik: Lacey, where in God's bad grace have you been?

Velvet Skye: Don't ask her.

Edge: Looks like that damn kid escaped again.

Marik: _**DAMN! **_Back to the _**EVIL**_ drawing board!

(END!)


End file.
